The present invention relates generally to input/output electrical connectors, and in particular connectors for handheld electronic devices.
Many electronic devices include electrical connectors that receive and provide power and data. These electrical connectors are typically receptacle connectors and are designed to receive a single male plug connector extending from a cable, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals. The cable may also be attached to a power adapter, accessories, devices or another connector (e.g., a plug or receptacle connector), thereby allowing signals to be exchanged via the cable and the connectors.
As electronic devices continue to become smaller, device enclosures have increasingly limited internal space while still including a large number of internal components, some of which relate to external components. This limited space within the device enclosures creates a number of challenges. For example, the device may only include one or two external connectors and corresponding internal components even though it may be desirable for the device to concurrently receive input and/or provide output via more external connectors.
Wireless signal transfer to electronic devices can address some of the above challenges. However, wired connections may still be required or preferred for the exchanging of signals in certain situations. For example, wired power charging and/or data exchanging may be quicker than their wireless counterparts, and thus preferable for quick charging or exchanging large amounts of data.
Current electronic devices, portable and otherwise, may suffer from some or all of these deficiencies or from similar deficiencies.